The Heir
by Kiyasha
Summary: B/V This is not the full story, it is only a teaser. I originally had this story up as NC-17, now you can read the full story at my website. Chapter 2 is the old reviews.
1. Teaser

_A/N: I am reposting this story and its original reviews after this chapter on ff.net rated R as only a teaser. You can find the rest of the story on my website at www.freewebs.com/gisaku_no_dairi I ask that if you would like to review, please review here, on ff.net,  as the webmistress (Kiija) is too lazy to build a review system for our site yet._

_Hello everyone!! I'm back with a new fic. I hope you all like it.  
  
WARNINGS: this fic may contain bondage and what may be considered rape.  
  
SNYOPSIS: What happens when Bulma must conceive a child in order for her to keep her lands safe from her greedy cousin? Well you are about to find out. This fic is based in a feudal Vegetasie, with lords and ladies, serfs, Kings and __Queens__ and so on and so forth  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part or charters in the DBZ universe. So don't bug me about it.  
  
One last note, it may take me a little while to update this fic as I have a major case of writers block and I have to go to work as well. Remember to R&R please!!!! ENJOY!!!!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Screams echoed as the castle's shield was bombarded with ki blasts from the invading army, children cried, women huddled in fear expecting the shield to crumble at any moment. Their home was under attack by their lady's evil cousin. This cousin wanted to claim the lands that their lady had in her possession. He felt as though he should have been named heir, not some weak female. But, under his greed for lands and the prestige that went with them was the burning desire for the lady herself.  
  
It was not more than six months ago that their lady's father was killed on a purging mission to a difficult planet. Ever since word had reached the castle and the surrounding area that the mighty warrior that held the province in peace for the king had perished a rash of attacks had started.  
  
One such attack was taking place at that precise moment. A figure stood amid the chaos barking orders left and right.  
  
"Get the phasor cannons ready to fire! Get those women into the keep, put them in the cellar where they will be safe while I go and see what these baka's want!" The figure said turning and mounting the wall that circled the keep and housed the shield generators.  
  
"But my lady, you should be with the rest of the women! It's not safe for you here. What if they break our defenses and you are taken. We saw the banner; it is your cousin Sir Yamcha! He wants to take you and your lands away from you by forcing you into wedlock." The young lady's companion stated worry reflected in his eyes. He had witnessed the destruction and fear that Yamcha created in his path. He had seen many of the battered and broken women that had shared Yamcha's bed when he stayed at the keep.  
  
His old lord would turn a blind eye on the evil that seemed to drip from Yamcha's every pore, until he caught him trying to rape Bulma on the night of her 16th birthday, the celebration of Bulma becoming an adult and ready to receive suitors for her hand. He had become so enraged that he had fought Yamcha, almost killing him and demanding that he leave and never return.  
  
Yamcha had vowed revenge on the proud warrior and his slut of a daughter. He went to his own keep to plan his revenge. The attacks had started innocent enough, just the lifting of livestock from the fields. Then slowly progressed to the burning of said fields, and finally onto attacking the keep itself.  
  
"Yes I know who it is and I will not put up with this any longer! He will not get my home, my wealth, and he won't GET ME!!!" she yells at her companion, "now do as I say and get the women and children in the cellar." Not waiting for a reply she turns on her heel and walks to the staircase that led to the castle walls. When she reached the wall and the protective shield that encircled her home she could not help but sneer in rage. Before her lay the once beautiful landscape of her home, what remained was a charred ruin. All of the crops were gone, the village was smoldering, and occasionally embers would drift on the breeze. She could not help but feel the pang of remorse for all that her father had worked for.  
  
Suddenly her eyes caught sight of the person who was responsible for such mad destruction. Her eyes narrowed and a fire like that of hell burned in them. Her tail puffed its fur and slowly unwound itself from her waist to dance in the air. She hissed completely unaware of the battle still waging around her.  
  
Just then something knocked into her almost causing her to fall. She turned to blister his or her ears for being careless. Her eyes widened when she saw the little boy huddle before her, his twisted leg tucked into his body. He had long dark brown hair; his tail flitted around his waist. She knelt down taking the small child into her arms and saying, "Lucous, you should not be here it is too dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"But my lady, I wanted to help defeat your cousin, I wanted to prove that I'm not weak and make you proud of me," the little boy name Lucous whispered to Bulma shaking slightly.  
  
"I know and I am proud of you. There is nothing that you could do that would change that." She whispered, "Now I want you to go with the rest of the women and children to the cellar and I don't want to see you until this is over you understand me?" she stated in her most authoritative voice.  
  
"Yes my lady, I understand," Lucous said slowly standing so that he could make his way into the keep's cellar.  
  
Bulma then turned back to the battle raging outside of the castle's walls. She scanned the faces of all that were present, memorizing them. Again she caught sight of Yamcha on his black warhorse, he was positioned well away from the fighting, watching with an evil smirk on his face. It was only a matter of time before the shield generators would begin to fail granting him access to his not so secret desire.  
  
"Bulma." he whispered, "You will be mine and no one can stop me. Yes, I will have you and your lands to do with as I please." Yamcha's eyes darkened even more than they were with desire and bloodlust. Pictures of what he would do to her on their wedding night, of her screaming in pain and pleasure as he took her virginity. Of him ruling the surrounding land, of the prestige and respect he thought he deserved.  
  
Suddenly he growled when he thought of how everything should have been. His mother had been born and was raised as the heir to the De Briefs family fortune, but then his uncle had been born when his mother was fourteen. She had then been shipped to a convent to await the time when she would be married. That time came a year later in the form of Yamcha's father a land less knight and mercenary. She was forced to wed and bed him. Providing him with an heir for any land he may acquire through fair means or fowl it didn't matter which.  
  
All Yamcha could remember was being raised with his father's cruelty and his mother's bitterness for what should have been. There hadn't been a day that he could remember not hearing his mother scream in pain as his father forced himself on her again and again. His mother had been pregnant the last time he ever saw her. His father had just arrived from wherever the hell he went, only to grab Yamcha's mother by her hair and begin to drag her from the main hall. When she resisted his father grew enraged and threw her onto the floor and starts to rip her clothes off. Yamcha knew what his father planned and tried to intervene, but he was not strong enough. His father had turned on him with a snarl and beat him to within an inch of his life. When he was finished with Yamcha, he turned back towards his mother and forced Yamcha to watch as he raped her repeatedly only to lose control and kill her. From then on Yamcha felt nothing, his heart and soul were dead. His father had effectively killed any emotion he may have still had just as he had killed his mother.  
  
Yamcha shook himself out of his dark thoughts, fingering the scars his father had bestowed on him that night. His mother's bitterness toward her brother and his family became Yamcha's, her hatred transferred to him and he became consumed with bloodlust to control what should have been his.  
  
Just then he spotted her on the castle walls, her armor glinting in the sun, her blue hair blowing in the breeze. Her eyes narrowed with anger at the destruction of her home. Yamcha felt a bolt of desire race through his veins as he studied her body.  
  
"Yes, you will be mine. If it is the last thing I do I will have you." He vowed. He then turned to his army and bellowed, "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO!!! JUST LOOK THE WALLS ARE WEAKENING. CONCENTRATE YOUR ATTACKS."  
  
"Oh shit the generators are running out of power, they are almost inside the walls. Oh Kami help! What am I to do," Bulma whispered desperately. She was about to lose all hope but then as if by divine intervention her cousin's troops were being pushed back by.Wait could it be?! Yes it was! Her father's retainers had returned from the palace on the king's business, they were saved.  
  
Bulma's father's loyal army attacked Yamcha's causing them to turn tail and run. She shut down the shield generators so that her father's now her retainers could cross the gate into the keep.  
  
"Thank Kami you arrived when you hadn't I don't know what we would have done if the shield generators had shut down," Bulma said as the captain of her guard Kakarott dismounted from his horse.  
  
"Yes, it was a good thing we got here when we did. What I want to know is how come he chose to attack now, he wouldn't know if the keep was guarded or not unless he had spy's set up. My lady did you notice any new and possibly suspicious people around lately."  
  
"Err, no I haven't Kakarott I have been so preoccupied and in mourning for my father I have been a little lax in my responsibilities." Bulma whispered looking sad and embarrassed at the same time.  
  
"I know you loved your father and he will remain with us in our hearts but that is no reason to shirk your duties completely. You have a responsibility to your people. You still have to find a mate and bear an heir in a year and a half according to your father's will." He said in a chiding tone of voice as if speaking to a child.  
  
"Yes I know, and stop treating me like a child, I'm eighteen years old I know my obligations and I do perform them." Bulma shouted at him. Kakarott covered his ears and winced.  
  
"From what I witnessed today you haven't been performing your duties and obligations. I know you too well. You would rather be in the training yard doing sword practice than sitting in the solar doing embroidery. With just your father raising you, you have turned into a tomboy. You don't know how to behave like a woman, though I have noticed that the other ladies of the house have started to rub off on you. You are starting to wear dresses and pretty yourself up. I think you are finally growing up. Now I need to go see if everyone is all right if you will excuse me my lady?"  
  
Without waiting Kakarott turned and left, walking toward the stable to rub down his horse, leaving an extremely pissed off Bulma.  
  
"Oh I hate when he does that, just because he's a little older than me, but I will show him that I can take care of myself and my people." With renewed determination Bulma went to gather the women from the cellar and set the keep right again.  
  
__~* So what did you think??? Come on! Tell me!!!! Please leave a review. The more reviews I get the more likely I will continue with this fic. ^.~ *~_


	2. Old reviews

* * *

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

saiyankiyse

2002-08-17

1

Signed

It's pretty good I think. Kill Yamcha soon and bring on Vegeta!! On with the story!!!

Tracy (cricket_1028@hotmail.com) 

2002-08-15 

1 

Anonymous

I'm hooked, I'm really wanting to see how this story turns out. Please continue.

Stuntcat

2002-08-15

1

Signed

*blinks rapidly* you only have SIX reviews on this? People today.......gawh! I'm getting sidetracked. The story was wonderful (so far) I adore it. Please continue. Buh bye dahling!

Princess Panchii

2002-08-15

1

Signed

Hey this looks promising! And it's a cool plot. It's barely used. So, keep up the good work... i'll check back in awhile to see if you updated! Hopefully you do better than I do... ^-^ Goood luck,   
Princess Panchii*

Darkness-All-Around 

2002-08-15 

1 

Anonymous

Interesting....   
  
  
Very Interesting....  
  
  
Can't wait to read the next chappie. But how come the switch-a-roo with Vegeta's and Yamcha's past???.   
  
just being curious,  
Darkness-All-Around

supergirlanna

2002-08-15

1

Signed

ok i like this chapter, but i just wanted to ask if this is a B/V fic. it is right? well any way update soon!^_^

Aiya

2002-08-15

1

Signed

i love this so far! please continue it!

:P 

2002-08-15 

1 

Anonymous

Hehehehe! I love it, great job!

Hacked 

2002-08-15 

1 

Anonymous

Keep it up, Kiyasha! Great so far, can't wait for the next chappie.


End file.
